The present invention relates to chair bases and particularly to pedestal type chair bases in which a hub assembly is supported by a plurality of legs extending radially outwardly therefrom. Typically, casters or glides are positioned in the ends of these radially outwardly extending legs.
The outwardly extending legs in such bases are typically made of tubular steel of a generally rectangular lateral cross section. The prior art patent to Schachtel U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,021 does disclose a base using tubes of a generally circular cross section. The loads placed on the legs in such bases are extremely severe and accordingly, strength is a very significant factor.
To my knowledge, no one has heretofore made a pedestal type chair base employing wire rods. To be sure, chair legs have been made of wire rod, but such legs have been of the type found on stacking chairs wherein the wire rod extends straight down from the bottom of the chair seat generally at each of the four corners thereof. Wire rod has also been used to define outwardly extending wire legs on such prior art devices as display stands or Christmas tree stands. However, no prior art wire rod structure has been devised which is sufficiently strong to serve as a pedestal type base for chairs where the loads imposed are quite heavy.